Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, or personal digital assistants (PDAs), may be driven with a rechargeable battery due to characteristics thereof, and may receive electric energy from the outside to charge the battery. For example, such electronic devices may receive the electric energy from the outside in a wired or wireless charging manner in order to charge the battery.
In a wired charging method, an electronic device may allow an external charging device and a battery to be electrically connected to each other through contact between contact terminals of the external charging device and the battery, so that the battery can be charged with electric energy from the external charging device.
In a wireless charging method, using wireless power transmission/reception between an external wireless power supply device and an electronic device, a battery of the electronic device can be automatically charged only if the electronic device is placed on a charging pad without being connected thereto through a separate charging connector.
In order to receive power from a wirelessly rechargeable device, for example a charging pad, such an electronic device has to be placed on the charging pad or located close thereto. However, wireless charging efficiency may vary according to how close the electronic device approaches the charging device or a location where the electronic device approaches the charging device. In order to increase the wireless charging efficiency, it is important to place the electronic device at a position satisfying optimum charging efficiency when the electronic device receives charging power from the charging device. In addition, the electronic device may be in a situation where the position thereof has to be corrected due to diverse reasons as well as the above-described wireless charging situation.
However, in order to correct the position of the electronic device, a user has to directly correct the position, and it may be difficult for the user to identify whether the electronic device is accurately placed at a desired position.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device for determining the necessity of the position correction and automatically correcting the position of the electronic device when position correction is necessary for an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.